


The Never-ending Record of Lucy and Vasquez Shenanigans

by Bondi98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondi98/pseuds/Bondi98
Summary: Reasons snippets of life at the desert base after command was given to Lucy Lane. Also lots of Lucy and Vas being little shits towards Alex and emharassing her as that's 100% what would happen.





	The Never-ending Record of Lucy and Vasquez Shenanigans

They’re not entirely sure how it started, with Lucy and Vasquez it most likely involved alcohol and bets, but somehow trips to National City’s treetop trampolines became a regular thing for the duo. Which is why barely 4 months after the DEO split into two bases Alex, Winn, Kara, James and J’onn found themselves standing in front of a grinning Lucy and Vasquez in the middle of a woods the opposite side of the city.   
“Well…” said Alex “are either of you going to clue us in to why we’ve been dragged into the woods”.  
James was shuffling nervously he knew from experience that a grinning Lane never led to anything good. It was one of the few traits the sisters had in common. Whether it was Lois or Lucy, if you saw them grinning it is far safer to run as far and as fast as you can (note: being friends with a super is extremely handy in these types of situations).  
“Oh god this is where we die isn’t it. I didn’t mean it when I said Alex was the scariest” Winn began before catching a glimpse of Alex’s glare and unsuccessfully trying to change tactics “Not that your not scary Alex because you are scary umm you’re all scary but errr guys please don’t kill me I I I I’m not built for nature I can’t die out here I’m supposed to go in front of my computer after showing off my supreme skills”  
The grinning duo failed to muffle their giggles and were in full blown hysterics by the time Winn’s ramble had trailed off to an end.  
“Only you would have planned out your early death Winnjemain” chuckled Vasquez “and exactly how long have you had this idea”  
“Since the start of Superfriends in an empty Catco office and that’s not my name” Winn mumbled.  
“Ha I knew it. Pay up Vas” Lucy yelled triumphantly “Also we haven’t brought anyone here to die it would be much more efficient to do that in the desert base that we run. No we brought you here to have fun at National City’s own Treetop Trampoline Playground”   
Reaching the top of the incline the group were greeted by the sight of red and blue netting stretching out in a labyrinth of rooms and passages high in the trees with slides and lookout huts dotted randomly throughout.  
“We figured since we all had the day off we could use some fun and since paintballing and laser tag are now banned by Space Dad because of SOME PEOPLE, Lucy and Alex, this would be a great alternative” explained Vas.   
“Well don’t just stand there let’s go and yes Alex we know Maggie’s part of the family we haven’t forgotten her. She’s turning up after her shift so no excuses move your ass. Let’s go Let’s go Let’s go” yelled Lucy in excitement before turning round and making her way to one of the nets openings. Vas quick on her heels already starting the first race of the day. The others laughed at their excitement before moving at a more leisurely pace still somewhat uncertain over what the duo had planned for them all.

 

Several hours later Maggie parked up her bike and looked at the maze of nets above her. The clear sky was obstructed by narrow net passageways, large open spaces, wooden look out huts and various net slides and amongst all that netting she could make out several figures all seemingly caught up in their own activities. She made her way towards one of the net passageways that would lead her up to the treetop paradise and jumped back in time to narrowly avoid colliding with a small figure.   
“Sorry” they yelled whilst continuing to run off laughing the entire time. Shaking her head in amusement Maggie watched as a taller figure soon emerged from the same passageway intent on chasing after their smaller companion but skidded to halt when they noticed Maggie.  
“Having fun there Danvers” she chuckled.  
“Demons...Lucy...Vas” Alex panted “friends with devils”  
“Tell me Danvers, why are our friends demons” Maggie replied unable to hide her amusement.  
Alex glared at her, took a deep and much needed breath before turning to face Maggie directly. “This entire trip was nothing more than ploy to torture me” Alex exclaimed “It’ll be fun they said but ever since we got here I’ve been playing cat and mouse with those two tiny demon people.”  
“They challenged you to a game of chase and now they’re demons, really Alex”   
“No they tricked me into an impossible game I can’t win.” Putting on a particularly poor imitation of Lucy’s voice “It’s just a game of chase, for someone who regularly goes toe to toe with aliens you should be able to win easy. Unless of course the mighty Danvers is worried she can’t keep up.” Switching back to her normal voice Alex tried to get Maggie onside “They’re cheaters who know every inch off this place I go after one and they disappear with the other reappearing the next net over forcing me to go back on myself but by the time I get there they’re both on the ground waving at me like the smug little devils they are.“  
“Well” sighed Maggie patting Alex on the shoulder “Sucks to be you. Have fun with chase I’m going to join the others in the ball game nets, I’ve got a score to settle with Olsen” Shooting Alex a teasing grin Maggie skipped off up the passageway to join the others in football laughing as she caught sight of the chase game going on around them.


End file.
